


My Brother's Roomates

by claw_over_fang, Henny126



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chill older brother, F/F, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other, Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), reader has a brother, reader will eventually live there too, reader's brother is living with the skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw_over_fang/pseuds/claw_over_fang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henny126/pseuds/Henny126
Summary: It’s been almost a year since the monsters reached the surface, and although you are dying to meet one in person, they all have made their home near the base of Mt. Ebott in a town called New Home. You attend a college about an hour from New Home, but have never gotten the chance to visit. That is until you go with your brother to his new place and get the chance to meet his new roommates.Let’s just say he has more than a few skeletons he’s hiding in the closet of his new place…





	My Brother's Roomates

# Ch.1 Where are they?

The light filters through the blinds, casting some rays into your eyes. One of the best parts of early summer is having those few, sweet days of pure laziness. Being able to wake up as late as you want, hang with friends, and do just about whatever else you please until the harsh reality sets in that you won’t be able to do so for much longer. You grab your phone from where it sat on your charger and take a glance at the time. 7:36 a.m. … much earlier than you had hoped. Would you be able to chance going back to bed and wake an hour later; or would you end up waking about three hours later, thus forcing yourself to rush getting ready (which was obviously what was going to happen if you did bundle up in your blankets again).

You decide to lay in bed for a bit longer, but not fall asleep. Definitely not. No chance… You closed your eyes for what felt like a second and force them open. Looking back at your phone’s clock, you see that you ‘blinked’ for about 15 minutes. You sit upright and rub your face. You really can’t afford to be late today. After all, you promised your brother that you’d help him and his friend move into their new place just outside New Home. New Home! The place you’ve been dying to visit since monsters reached the surface. It’s only been about a year to date since they made their settlement near the base of Mt. Ebott, so many of them have yet to branch out to other parts of the world. Only a few here and there decided to explore the world since they were free. They also haven’t let any humans into the town until they’ve finished construction. There’s supposed to be a huge festival to celebrate the occasion, but you hear that they’re limiting how many humans can attend. It might have to do with only having so much security for the event. You don’t blame them. Many humans weren’t exactly too… welcoming… to the new inhabitants of the surface world. Being treated like demons by some, while also being the equivalent of a tourist attraction to others, it’s hard to know who they could trust.

You belonged to the portion of the population that was excited to learn that we had something so amazing living right under our noses. Not much is still known about them. This of course piqued your curiosity about what they were actually like. A majority of the information that is released to the public is through news stories and press releases from the ambassador of monsters. Who you found out after seeing one of the many reruns on local stations was just a twelve year old! I mean, good for them, but you won’t lie and say you weren’t jealous that they had a nice steady job while you were barely making ends meet trying to pay for school and keep your stomach full during the school year. However, they did have something to do with getting the monsters to the surface, so they more than earned that title.

Sometime after scrolling through your phone and watching some shows, you see that it’s been almost an hour since you decided to remain conscious. Dragging yourself from your place in bed (where you could damn well swear was increasing gravity by the second), you head out into the hall and make your way to the kitchen. You run into your grandmother who was making her third cup of coffee this morning. How the hell old people find the energy to wake up so early in the first place you’ll never know, but seeing how much coffee they need to drink to keep it that way helps you understand.

“Morning Ma”, you say as you round the corner and crack open the fridge hoping to find something fast and easy to eat so you can start to head out and meet up with your bro and his friend, “How’d you sleep?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Have you heard from Sam?”

You decided to go with a danimals yogurt drink and a banana. Maybe you’d go for some dinosaur oatmeal you kept in the cabinet if you were still hungry. “Not since yesterday. I was going to help him and his friend move into their new rooms today.” You begin to shake up the ‘smoothie’ like you were an aspiring bartender, but ultimately dropping it with a small clatter to the floor when you attempted to make it spin several times in the air and catch it.

“What a good sister you are. Do you need money for gas?” Your sweet grandma has always taken care of you ever since you were little, which is why you lived with her during the breaks from school.

“Yes, please. Sam said he wanted to go eat someplace close to his new place too after we were done.”

“Oh! I’ll give you some extra so you two can get some food. And some money for Sam too.”

Angel from above, your grandma was always putting your needs first. As much as you hated taking money from her, you didn’t have any of your own for basic things. Which is why you got that job that begins in a few weeks. Fortunately, it was on the campus of your school, so you could take a class over the summer. Unfortunately, you’d have to pay money to stay on campus and to take the class. So there’s that.

“Thanks, Ma. I’m going to start getting ready.”

You finish up your small breakfast and make your way back to the blowup mattress in the living room where you slept. You didn’t mind much since you lived on campus during the school year and didn’t want your grandmother to go too far out of her way for you. You were grateful she let you stay here, and since your younger cousin was staying here while she goes to school at the local college, you decided she should get the spare room in the back. You fish out your favorite pants (since they were both comfy and go with just about anything), and a loose-fitting tank. You take the other things you need from the plastic cubbies (that would be your makeshift dresser for the time being) and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

You didn’t know much about your brother’s place other than the fact that it was in New Home (which he only told you and your cousin about, knowing your grandmother and your mom would flip out), he was going to be moving there with a friend, and that they were both going to rent out rooms in a house that had eight other guys living in it. You were silently hoping that at least one of them was a monster. You and the rest of the family your generation were surprisingly very accepting of most people you met (unless you sensed that there was something about them you just couldn’t trust). You chalked it up to the fact that your family was very strange to begin with, so you guys weren’t exactly in the place to say what was ‘normal’ and what was not. So you wouldn’t be surprised if he found a place that let him and his friend move in that had monsters in the house too. The cool thing about New Home was that they just started to let humans move into the town, so there are a few individuals who are starting to make their way there for permanent residence. Your brother included. As much as you’d like to do the same (since New Home was a lot closer to your school than your grandmother’s house was), it just wasn’t feasible for you. But hey, at least you had a place you could crash for the night if you wanted to during the school year.

You emerge from the bathroom and start grabbing some of the essentials so you could make an overnight bag in case you stayed later than expected.

“Here, make sure you drive safe. Text me when you get there. Love you!” Your grandmother said while handing you some cash and kissing your cheek.

“I will! Love you too Ma!” You pushed past the screen door and unlock your car. It wasn’t anything too fancy, an old 200X that your grandma owned before she gave it to you. She said it was because you worked hard and were going to school. You were so damn grateful she did. There were scratches and some fading in the paint, but you didn’t care. It gave your car some character. Setting your stuff down in the passenger seat (since your trunk was flowing with the belongings that you store there to save space in your grandma’s house), you put in the address of your bro’s current place and start to head out.

# …..

“Why is there so much shit?!” You knew your brother was a ‘collector’ of random things (playing cards, video games, some anime swords and other things from popular shows and video games that he buys from a blade shop you both knew about… you know… guy stuff), but you didn’t expect there to be this much.

“Because fuck you that’s why.” You both were getting a little annoyed from having to carry stuff up and down the stairs while the temperature was rising by the second due to the summer heat, but you both knew neither of you meant any of the rude stuff you said to each other. After all, roasting the hell out of one another and passing judgment (without actually really judging each other), is what siblings do. At least it’s what you and your siblings do.

“You really do have a lot of stuff though.” You heard Norman say from behind two stacked boxes as you made your way to load yet another thing into the cars. Norman was a good friend of your brother and was the one who was renting out the other room of the house they were moving to. Both were equal dorks in crime in your opinion, but you found that he was good company. Especially when you and Sam had one of your daily ‘soft roasts’ as you liked to call them (you of course always had the best material and made both his and your friends give you some props for your quick wit).

“Half of this is yours too Norman!” He said with no ill will, chuckling as he grabbed a bag of pillows and blankets.

“Why am I the only one that’s actually doing the heavy lifting! This is some bullshit, you’re both bigger and older than I am!” You say trying your best to sound like you were mad, but really coming out as teasing, “Making your little sister do all the work. Putting y’all to shame here. How are you supposed to get a date if you can’t prove your manly toughness?” you joked, voice dripping with sarcasm. You stop to look them both up and down to set up for what you were about to say next. “Well I mean,” you make a face looking like you were in deep thought, directing it at them, “I guess you’re giving them an accurate read on it”.

Both look at each other holding boxes, one labeled ‘anime stuff’ while the other labeled ‘blankets and stuff’. After a few seconds of trying to keep in their laughs, their shoulders stop shaking and they both sigh. They then turn in synchronization towards you and at the same time decide to respond with blank faces and equally flat tones.

“Fuck you.”

# …..

After a few good hours of packing it into the cars, you ask your brother for the address to put into the GPS. He gives you a look that says he wants to explain, but it’d be too much work. “Just follow me, I know how to get there.”

That didn’t sound sketchy at all. “Can’t you just say so I don’t have to worry about losing you in traffic? It’s like two hours from here isn’t it?” You stop to consider another reason why he wouldn’t tell you. “Don’t tell me you don’t know the address of where you’re now living…”

“It’s not that we don’t know, it’s that it won’t really show up on the maps,” Norman said trying to help your brother explain. “It's in the deep part of the woods near the main part of town.”

You were right. Not sketchy sounding at all...

# …..

After hours of driving longer than you would have normally had to (due to getting caught in rush hour traffic on the freeways), you start to pull into a long dirt path about 10 miles from the main town. Following their cars, you see that it starts to get pretty narrow on the dirt road ahead. You call up your brother and put him on speaker.

“Yeah (n/n)?”

“You sure you’re going the right way? It looks like there’s nothing around here.”

“I know where I’m going. Calm the fuck down.”

Obviously, he hated the traffic coming up here just as much as you did, and is now equally as tired.

Continuing up, you think you see a cabin located deep in the trees on your right side. “Is that it there? Doesn’t look like it’d fit all you guys…”

“Nah, it’s another house near the property. I think they said something about one of their cousins living in there with his brother.”

“Wait, so how many of them in the house are related? I thought it was like a frat house thing going on.”

“No, it’s not a ‘frat house thing’. They’re all cousins.”

“So just how many aunts and uncles do they have? Or are some of them siblings? Do you know if any of them-“

“Let me focus on getting to the house!”

“...fine.”

After what feels like an eternity of driving through the woods, you finally pull up to the place. This thing was enormous! I mean, you knew it’d have to be to have tons of boys living in it, but… damn.

“Christ this place is huge!” You say pulling yourself out, and promptly closing the car door.

“I mean, yeah, how else are ten guys supposed to live here?” quipped Norman as he dragged himself out of his car. “Let’s start moving the stuff in, then we can go someplace. I haven’t eaten all day.” Your brother said while trying to get a box from his backseat.

“Gimme a sec. My legs are killing me.” You start to lean forward while resting your hands on the hood of your car in an attempt to get a deeper stretch. You look up and notice a few other cars and a motorcycle. One was a big black Jeep with a material cover and a spare wheel strapped to the back. There was also what looked like a cherry red convertible with a white leather interior and sleek wheels parked in front of it. The motorcycle was under a cover, so you couldn’t really get a good look at it. All that stuck out from beneath was part of the back tire. One thing they all had in common was that they all looked fairly new. Almost as though they were purchased not too long ago.

These guys must have some money. Especially if they can afford nice vehicles and a big home like this. And from what your brother told you, he and his friend are renting out the rooms for about $500 each. That’s pretty cheap for a place like this. Hell, there are some crappy apartments you’ve seen before that cost about $1,200!

He said that he was pretty close with a couple of them. Something about him coming to New Home with Norman several months ago and meeting them in a bar. You know that they’re good enough friends to offer rooms to them both. You continued to piece together what little information you had so you can try to get a general idea as to who your brother is going to be living with.

All the while, you didn’t notice the gaggle of skeletons watching you from one of the upstairs windows. Trying to also figure out just who the hell you were.

# …..

## Skeletons p.o.v.

“WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! I WAS TOLD THERE WOULD ONLY BE TWO HUMAN MALES I WOULD HAVE TO TOLERATE. THERE’S A THIRD ONE HERE THAT’S CLEARLY FEMALE!” Edge was shouting while crowding the window with the others. His rather impressive height making it so he didn’t have to fight for window space like some of the shorter skeletons.

“clearly~” Red chuckled to himself as he watched you bend over to grab something from the backseat of your car. His eye lights expanding a bit as he noticed how those pants flattered your form.

“DISGUSTING.” Black stated flatly while looking at Red, then back to the female outside. He had one of his gloved claws behind his back, standing straight as he assessed the additional human standing in their driveway. His brother had told him a little information about the other two that would be joining them in the lodge. He decided that they would be rather boring additions that posed no real threat to the rest of them. Nothing noteworthy about them. He thought that most likely you would be the same.

“eh, the guy said he was gonna have his sister help them both move in. so i don’t see a problem.” Said the ‘original copy’ as he leaned on the wall opposite of the crowded space.

“FOR SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO KEEP THE HUMANS FROM KNOWING ABOUT OUR SECRETS, YOU SURE SEEM TO BE RATHER FLIPPANT ABOUT HAVING THEM CRAWLING AROUND HERE!” Snarled Edge.

“i’ll have to agree with classic. she doesn’t seem like she’d cause any trouble. besides, it’s not like she’s going to be here very long…” Stretch said before taking a long drag from his cigarette. He took one more cursory glance at you before walking away from the window.

“NOT ONLY ARE WE GONNA GET TWO HUMAN MALES AS ROOMMATES, BUT WE GET TO MEET A FEMALE TOO!” Blue began as he pressed his skull closer to the window. His face turned to one of confusion, “I THOUGHT HE SAID HE HAD A KID SISTER? THE ONE DOWN THERE LOOKS LIKE A FULL GROWN ONE… AT LEAST BASED ON WHAT I'VE BEEN GATHERING FROM THE RESEARCH I'VE BEEN DOING.”

Black grabbed Blue by the bandana and pulled him away from the window so they wouldn’t get caught. “IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL WATCHING HUMAN TELEVISION SHOWS AND SNOOPING AROUND THE INTERNET ALL DAY?” Snarked Black as his softer counterpart stumbled back from the abrupt tug on his neck.

“I HAVE TO KEEP MY SOCIAL MEDIA PRESENCE UP! MY MANY ADORING FANS DEMAND IT! I'M JUST A GOOD INTERNET SENSATION WHO TRIES WHAT HIS FOLLOWERS RECOMMEND.” His look shifted as he planted his gloved fists on the top of his hips and had a challenging stance. “BESIDES BLACK, I'M SURE IT'S MORE RELIABLE THAN THE SOAPS YOU WATCH WHEN YOU THINK NO ONE IS AROUND.” Black then took a horrified step back before shifting to a challenging stance of his own, as an aura of arrogance was being exuded from him. “I ASSURE YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE BLATHERING ON ABOUT!”

Blue’s brother decided he should separate the two before things got out of hand, and placed each hand on both their shoulders before moving them in opposite directions. Cigarette hanging from his teeth and his worn orange hoodie hanging from his bones, he gave his brother a look telling him to not let things escalate. “HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME ASHTRAY!” Turning to Blue he added, “IF YOU HAD RAISED HIM BETTER, HE WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE SUCH A BRAT! JUST TAKE MY BROTHER FOR EXAMPLE. HE LISTENS TO MY EVERY WORD, AND THOUGH HE HAS HIS MOMENTS OF LAZINESS, HE DOES NOT STEP OUT OF LINE!”

“if your brother is as loyal and well trained as you say, then why isn’t he here?” Stretch asked unfazed by Blacks ungodly ranting, tapping out some of the ashes into the tray he kept on the table beside his bed. “I SENT HIM WITH THAT BROTHER OF THE LAZY ME. MUTT KNOWS WHAT KIND OF BRANDS I PREFER FROM THE MARKET. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CREATE MY CULINARY PIECES OF ART WITH SUBPAR INGREDIENTS THE REST OF YOU PURCHASE FOR ME?!”

“ya let your brother get into a car with Pap? why didn’t ya just save yourself the time and dust him yourself?” Red said as he finally pried himself from the window. “THAT'S ANOTHER REASON I HAD MUTT GO WITH HIM. ANGEL KNOWS WHAT A GOD AWFUL DRIVER PAPYRUS IS. I DO NOT KNOW HOW HE WILL GET A LICENSE WHEN THE HUMANS FINALLY HAVE THE DECENCY TO GIVE US WHAT WE RIGHTFULLY DESERVE. MY BROTHER ON THE OTHER HAND ALREADY HAS THE KNOWLEDGE AND SKILLS FOR ONE DUE TO MY TEACHINGS.” Black beamed, posing dramatically as he boasted about his greatness (as well as his brother’s competence).

Edge began to stomp to the center of the room, “CAN WE GET BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THE-“

The front door could be heard creaking open from the room they were all cramped in. No one dared to make a noise as they heard some boxes getting dropped carefully onto the floor near the entrance. Edge’s foot frozen mid-stomp, he looked at the others as to what should be done next. Classic looking a bit startled himself put a phalange to his teeth as a way of telling them to be quiet.

“Hey Sam where do you want me to bring your stuff?”, they heard a voice that was both firm, yet dulcet. Most likely the female in question. Blue’s eye lights shifted to stars as he nearly pounced towards the door leading to the stairs, towards the humans he was dying to meet (pun intended). Stretch had managed to catch him mid-leap and clasped his hand over his brother’s mouth. Sans pulled his phone from deep in his shorts pocket and began to make a group chat with all the skeletons, and the two new human roommates so they were in the loop as to what was going to happen. His thumbs moved fairly fast for a guy who puts minimal effort in his daily life (he usually says as a joke). Stretch released his hold on his brother so he can check Sans’ messages.

Sans: we’re gonna stay up in stretch’s room until your sister is gone. don’t wanna spook her with all these scary skeletons.

Sam: I mean, she’s not a monster hater. She’s pretty chill. But whatever makes you guys comfortable.

Red: thanks man. appreciate it.

Norman: We’ll just tell her you guys are out. We’re gonna be out after we drop our stuff off at our rooms.

Sam: Probably going to go to Grillby’s for some food after. She’s pretty excited about seeing New Home and stuff.

Sans then switched over to the skeletons only chat he had already going.

Classic: no one meets the sister. even though we know that her brother and his friend are good humans, we don’t have enough info on her yet.

Blue rolled his eye lights before responding.

Blue: OH PLEASE, SHE SEEMS HARMLESS! YOU'RE BEING A BABYBONES ABOUT THIS.

Black: I DON'T CARE MUCH ABOUT SPEAKING TO ANY OF THEM. HUMANS ARE BENEATH SOMEONE LIKE ME

Red: wouldn’t mind her being beneath me. i’m sure your brother would agree, baby blue; she looks like your brother’s type….. at least according to his internet history.

Edge: BROTHER! THAT’S ABSOLUTELY REPULSING!

Papyrus: THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED?! SANS WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER? I WOULD HAVE PREPARED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER. NOW THEY ARE GOING TO EAT THAT GREASE AT GRILLBY’S, WHICH IS NOT FIT FOR THE CONSUMPTION FOR A GROWING CHILD. BOTH MONSTER OR HUMAN.

Stretch: it’s not a kid. she looks about the drinking age. and shut up red, yours is probably worse.

Papyrus: MUTT SAYS THAT HE AGREES, THE HUMAN SAID HE HAD A KID SISTER. HE ALSO WANTS ME TO RELAY OTHER INFORMATION… BUT I’D RATHER NOT.

Blue: THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS. AND WHY DOES CLASSIC GET TO DECIDE IF WE CAN OR CAN’T MEET ANOTHER HUMAN?

Classic: because this is my universe. that means i make the calls as to whether or not you guys can do things that might put us all in danger. when i see that she’s safe, then you’re good to go. 

While all of this was going on, the human continued to bring box after box into the house. What seemed suspicious to her was how quiet it had been the whole time she was in the enormous household. As she dropped off the final box, she finally asked the question that was eating at her the whole time, “You have a ton of roommates right bro?” The older of the two grabbed his keys and wallet before motioning her toward the front door once more. “Yeah, why?”

She took one more look at the house from the outside. Her eyes tracing over each detail of the place. The nice exterior that seemed to be in absolutely pristine condition, almost as though it was recently built. They were then drawn to what looked like movement from one of the windows on the second story. Perhaps it was just her eyes playing tricks on her?

“Where are they?”


End file.
